


The Sound of Silence (and fire)

by gingercanary



Series: The Zavaverse [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ADHD Zari Tarazi, F/F, Fluff, It's mission time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Y'all know the drill, it's a ficlet. Zava + things you whispered in my ear. Zari and Ava save the library of Alexandria from a rogue time traveller.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: The Zavaverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Sound of Silence (and fire)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



The silence was not their brand. There was a clear reason why they never attempted any stealth missions, but sometimes they had no choice. Libraries were silent, and someone had decided to burn down the library of Alexandria just a few years earlier, changing the entire path of history. Now normally a stealth mission would be left to Sara, but after years of being, as Rip put it, ‘the chainsaw’, she’d gotten loud. And it didn’t help that she was currently blind. 

Zari wrapped her fingers around Ava’s wrist as they walked as quietly as they could, moving between the giant bookcases and around the tables. “This is ridiculous,” Zari whispered. “Why would anyone want to set this library on fire? Can’t we just stop all the fires?” 

Her eyes narrowing, Ava stopped them both behind a desk. “Careful, Z. Sounding a little Tomaz there.” She carefully looked over the desk to see a hooded figure stomp into the library like they owned the place. Maybe they didn’t have to be so stealthy after all. 

Zari frowned and tugged on the laces of her patterned converse. Yeah, they were a little anachronistic but they were dressed for stealth. According to the footsteps of the suspect, they made the correct choice. Plus, Zari got to design the pattern (as long as it was black and white) and she adored the outcome. “What’s wrong with sounding Tomaz? I loved having a twin.” 

Keeping her eye on the suspect, Ava took Zari’s hand. “Oh, that’s not what I meant. Tomaz always wanted to save the world, no matter what the consequences were.” Ava sighed and turned to Zari. “As much as I want to… we can’t save the library of Alexandria. We can save it for a little more time.”

“Right. Sorry.” Zari and Ava turned their attention back to the suspect as he pulled out several anachronistic items. For starters, he wore a brand-name backpack. As his second (stupid) move, he pulled out a flamethrower. Eyes widening, Zari nudged Ava. “You’ve got more practice handling Mick, you’re up babe.” 

“You have actual wind powers,” Ava whispered. 

Checking her wrist, Zari realised she had taken the totem. “Right. Together?”

“Together.” 

As the suspect fiddled with his flamethrower, Ava moved to his right, quietly moving closer and closer until she could reach the backpack. Then, she winked at Zari. 

Zari walked straight toward the man with the flamethrower. “You seem lost.” She enjoyed the few seconds of panic on his face before he pulled the trigger and aimed at her. They had practised this, make a small tornado to suck out all the oxygen. Flicking her wrist, she drew quick circles until the tornado swallowed the flame. 

During this time, Ava grabbed a chair and hit the man on the head, letting him go out like a light. “Not the most elegant solution,” Ava huffed. “But it works.” She pulled the flamethrower from his limp hands and stuffed it into the backpack. 

“So… what do we do with him now?” Zari stared at the unconscious dude on the ground. 

“We bring him to the jumpship and wipe his mind, then toss him in…” Ava eyed the phone she’d taken out of the man’s pocket. “Twenty sixteen. This is an iPhone 6S. And his background is one of those Kermit memes, but we should check his wallet to be safe.” 

“Okay but, how do we get him to the jumpship? I don’t lift criminals, only pretty women.” She winked at Ava. 

Smiling, Ava tucked the phone in her pocket. “This is the library of Alexandria. They have book carts!” 

The fact that no one noticed two women riding an unconscious man out on a book cart was a small miracle, but then again, they were legends.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wanted to save the library of Alexandria. What'd you think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
